


The Language of Flowers

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute boys in love, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Linhardt always strived to be the best boyfriend, the best lover, to Ashe. He went out of his way to be as romantic and loving as possible. It was only what the kind passionate knight deserved. They had been together for just over a year now and Linhardt made a habit of always surprising him and spoiling him. He knew Ashe had insecurities and often doubted himself so he made it his duty to make sure he quelled those thoughts. Linhardt was interested in a great many different things and researched the meanings of flowers. This would be his gift to Ashe. He would pick out flowers that perfectly spoke how he felt for him.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 4





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I am always so happy writing about these two! I have many many Ashehardt thoughts! I really loved writing this one and really hope you all will love it too! Thank you so much!

* * *

Linhardt always strived to be the best boyfriend, the best lover, to Ashe. He went out of his way to be as romantic and loving as possible. It was only what the kind passionate knight deserved. They had been together for just over a year now and Linhardt made a habit of always surprising him and spoiling him. He knew Ashe had insecurities and often doubted himself so he made it his duty to make sure he quelled those thoughts.

He sat awhile and thought really hard on this gift he would give Ashe and it brought him back to a conversation they had one time. Ashe had told him he collected flowers and preserved their memory by pressing them, but he had stopped some time ago since no one gave him flowers, and no one knew the meaning behind them. Linhardt asked him how he was so knowledgeable about flowers and he had told him it was because he got lessons from an old flower shop lady who was very kind, back when he was a child.

Linhardt was interested in a great many different things and researched the meanings of flowers. This would be his gift to Ashe. He would pick out flowers that perfectly spoke how he felt for him. With a soft blush he headed to the florist shop in the marketplace.

He spent a good long time, carefully picking out each flower with the meaning he was looking for. He grabbed a few tulips, purple delphiniums, a red camila, forget-me-not, and a daisy. With his beautiful bouquet of different flowers, he set off to find Ashe.

The knight was in his quarters, removing his armor and getting dressed down for the evening. He was sitting on his bed, looking to his door when it swung open. He smiled, seeing his boyfriend. He was always overjoyed to see him.

“Ah, hey Linhardt!”

Linhardt blushed deeply, his heart racing and chest constricting and slowly presented him the bouquet. Ashe’s smile fell as he blushed crimson, tears filling his eyes. He knew all the meanings but surely Linhardt didn’t? He only chose them based off of look…

Before he could get the wrong idea Linhardt began to explain, setting the bouquet on his lap. He cleared his throat, knowing if he tried speaking now it would come out in a squeak.

“Ashe Ubert… I gift to you these flowers that represent my feelings for you… a tulip to represent irresistible love, they bend their stems to reach towards the sun. It is the same for me, you are my sun, and I am constantly drawn towards you. Purple delphiniums that indicate first love, you are the first and only man I will ever love. A red camila for, flame in the presenter’s heart, you have always been my flame. Forget-me-not for authentic love brimming with memories, I cannot count how many memories we made and are only continuing to make together. And finally, this daisy, true love. You always will be, my true love, my whole heart is filled with love for you.” Linhardt explained softly, taking Ashe’s small hands in his own.

Ashe was shocked and caught off guard, all of Linhardt’s sweet words and heartfelt confessions, he even knew the meanings of the flowers! He picked them out especially for him. He couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Linhardt leant forward to kiss away the tears, his lips just barely brushing against those cheeks. “Please Ashe, don’t ever forget how much I love you, how much you mean to me… I love you so very much.” He whispered.

Ashe clung onto him and kissed him softly. “I love you very much too, Linhardt. My very sweet, kind, beautiful boyfriend.”

Linhardt chuckled and nuzzled him, holding him closer. “You are my world.”

“You’re too sweet. I- th-thank you…” Ashe whispered, and they simply held one another for the longest time.

Ashe never expected his boyfriend to have such knowledge and share the same interest as him. He carefully put the flowers into a vase, he would keep them as long as he could before pressing them into his book, to always remember his boyfriend and his feelings for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_!


End file.
